falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
D.B. Technical High School
(interior) |footer = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= |content7= |content8= |content9= |content10= }} D.B. Technical High School is a former Catholic High School within Boston in the Commonwealth in 2287. It is located east of Diamond City and south of the Combat Zone. Layout There are three levels within the main section of the building with various raiders filling the halls and rooms. There are also a few traps such as bottlecap mines and machine gun turrets. Once through the main section and down to the basement level, there is quite a bit of notable loot here. The raiders' boss, Bosco, in his terminal notes appears to be suffering from rabies contracted after being bitten by one of the raiders' attack dogs. The notes show his slipping into hydrophobia and his rampage in killing his crew for the slightest offenses. Bosco is wearing the mascot costume's headpiece. Just to the east of the swimming pool room, there is a door to the generator room. This leads down to a small metro station initially filled with raiders. Once they are dealt with, the room loops around to another area with five to six bloodbugs. Depending on your level, these may range from just hatchlings to red widow bloodbugs. In the basement, there is a metallic door that connects to Medical Center metro. There is a barred room (one door is barred and the other is chained) on the first floor that can be accessed by falling through a hole in the floor on the second floor, in the southern section of the building. It is also possible to shoot the bar on the back of the barred door through an opening in the wall beside the chained door on the right as you enter from the front ground level. There is minor loot including an advanced safe. Notable loot Related quests * Kidnapping - A group of raiders can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. Notes * There is a respawning machinegun turret behind the school. * The beast that Bosco's terminal mentions ("I see it, hiding in the dark. Catch its one cold eye, watching. It just stares, lying. Waiting") is just the school's bear mascot head. At some point, after killing several of his men while suffering from rabies delusions, Bosco dons the mask. * Bosco and all the raiders will respawn after some time; however, he doesn't respawn with another mascot head, making it unable to be re-obtained. * Preston Garvey will make a comment supporting the Bears. * There are three wooden blocks in the basement, that are arranged to spell out "FUN." * There are three wooden blocks on the top floor, that are positioned to spell "DIE" Appearances D.B. Technical High School appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes D.B. Technical High School is based on Don Bosco Technical High School, which closed in Boston in 1998. Lead designer Emil Pagliarulo went to high school there,[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKn9yiLVlMM The History of Bethesda Game Studios] the raider boss at the school is named Bosco and on the rear wall of the school there is a banner with the words "D.B. Tech - proud home of the bears!" Don Bosco Technical High School's real mascot and school colors are reflected on the banner but the bear picture is a partially re-used asset from Bethesda's earlier game, Skyrim. The bear symbol is identical to the Stormcloak faction but the swirl pattern from the cheek has been removed. Bugs Killing Bosco doesn't yield XP, despite the fact that he is a leveled opponent (player level x 1.2). Gallery DB Technical unstoppables.png|Unstoppables and Fat Man, close to Bosco D.B. Technical High School (at night).jpg|Entrance at night FO4 D.B. Technical High School (1).jpg|Central part FO4 D.B. Technical High School (2).jpg FO4 D.B. Technical High School (Kitchen).jpg|Kitchen FO4 D.B. Technical High School (Basement level).jpg|Basement FO4 D.B. Technical High School (Bosco).jpg|Bosco DBTH_mini_nuke.jpg|Mini nuke FO4 DB Tech varsity uniform (location).jpg|DB Tech varsity uniform FO4 Upstairs Terminal.jpg|Terminal DBTH_book_return_terminal.jpg|Book return terminal FO4 DB Tech Stealth Boy.jpg|Stealth Boy on the second floor, in between two lockers Category:Fallout 4 locations ru:Политехническая школа Центрального Бостона